tacticsogrefandomcom-20200214-history
Cudgels
Overview Cudgels are primarily 1-handed weapons with a few 2-handed variants as well. These are weapons most often wielded by magically oriented classes. Mostly, they aid spell casting and many later Cudgels boost various elements. Arguably, Cudgels have one of the best Finishing Moves in the game, if the player can be bothered to rank up. (Trinity Pulse - a Divine, damage boosted, triple attack.) Finishing Moves Equipped By *Caster-like Cudgels - Wizard, Cleric, Warlock, Necromancer, Lich, Lord, Priest, Princess, Dark Priest, Astromancer, Shaman, Wicce, Songstress, Patriarch & Familiar. *Mace-like Cudgels - Warrior, Cleric, Terror Knight, Berserker, Dragoon, Beast Tamer, Warlock, Necromancer, Lich, Lord, Princess, Paladin, Vartan & White Knight. List of Cudgels All Cudgels have a Range of 1 Sibyl's Staff *Lv.1 (2H) *Weight 6, RT +19 *Damage: Crushing 1 *ATK 14, VIT +1, MP +5, INT +2, MIND +4, RES +3 Sibyl's Staff +1 *Lv.2 (2H) *Weight 7, RT +22 *Damage: Crushing 3 *Racial: Phantom 5% *ATK 30, VIT +3, MP +8, INT +4, MIND +8, RES +5 Mage Staff *Lv.4 (1H) *Weight 5, RT +14 *Damage: Crushing 1 *ATK 21, MP +8, AVD +1, INT +5, MIND +2 Mage Staff +1 *Lv.5 (1H) *Weight 6, RT +17 *Damage: Crushing *Racial: Divine 5% *ATK 34, VIT +1, MP +11, AVD +3, INT +7, MIND +4 Baldur Mace *Lv.10 (2H) *Weight 8, RT +23 *Damage: Crushing 6 *Racial: (Phantom +50%) *ATK 36, STR +3, VIT +2, HP +8, MP +5, INT +4, LUCK -1, MIND -2 Baldur Mace +1 *Lv.11 (2H) *Weight 9, RT +26 *Damage: Crushing 8 *Racial: Beast 5% (Phantom +50%) *ATK 52, STR +5, VIT +4, HP +10, MP +8, INT +5, LUCK -3, MIND -3 Exarch's Staff *Lv.14 (2H) *Weight 8, RT +25 *Damage: Crushing 3 *ATK 47, VIT +2, MP +8, INT +2, MIND +7 Exarch's Staff +1 *Lv.15 (2H) *Weight 9, RT +28 *Damage: Crushing 4 *On Hit: Silenced *ATK 62, VIT +4, MP +11, INT +4, MIND +9 Magus Staff *Lv.18 (1H) *Weight 7, RT +20 *Damage: Crushing 1 *ATK 48, VIT +1, MP +10, INT +8, MIND +1 Magus Staff +1 *Lv.19 (1H) *Weight 7, RT +22 *Damage: Crushing 1 *ATK 61, VIT +3, MP +13, INT +10, MIND +3 Damasc Mace *Lv.21 (2H) *Weight 10, RT +30 *Bonus: Anatomy +1 *Damage: Crushing 7 *Racial: Human 5% *ATK 68, STR +4, DEX +3, HP +5 Damasc Mace +1 *Lv.22 (2H) *Bonus: Cudgels +1 *Weight 11, RT +33 *Damage: Crushing 9 *On Hit: Stunned *Racial: Golem 5% *ATK 84, STR +6, DEX +5, HP +8, AVD +2, RES +2 Staff of Restoration *Lv.25 (1H) *Weight 8, RT +23 *Damage: Crushing 2 *Affinity: Light 5 *Racial: Phantom 5% *Special: Heal 100 *ATK 66, VIT +3,MP +12, INT +5, MIND +9 Staff of Purification *Lv.26 (1H) *Weight 8, RT +23 *Damage: Crushing 2 *Affinity: Light 5 *Racial: Phantom 5% *Special: Exorcism *ATK 79, VIT +3, MP +12, INT +9, MIND +5 Malitza's Staff *Lv.30 (1H) *Weight 8, RT +25 *Damage: Crushing 1 *Racial: Umbra 5 *Extra: Resist Silence +2, Leadproof *Special: Charge 100 *ATK 75, STR +3, VIT +6, MP +10, AVD +3, INT +8, MIND +8, RES +10 Wand of Air *Lv.30 (1H) *Weight 9, RT +27 *Affinity: Air 5 *Damage: Crushing 2 *On Hit: Air Averse *Extra: Augment Air +1 *ATK 84, VIT +3, MP +16, INT +11, MIND +4, RES +2 Wand of Earth *Lv.30 (1H) *Weight 9, RT +27 *Affinity: Earth 5 *Damage: Crushing 2 *On Hit: Earth Averse *Extra: Augment Earth +1 *ATK 84, VIT +3, MP +16, INT +11, MIND +4, RES +2 Wand of Lightning *Lv.30 (1H) *Weight 9, RT +27 *Affinity: Lightning 5 *Damage: Crushing 2 *On Hit: Lightning Averse *Extra: Augment Lightning +1 *ATK 84, VIT +3, MP +16, INT +11, MIND +4, RES +2 Wand of Water *Lv.30 (1H) *Weight 9, RT +27 *Affinity: Water 5 *Damage: Crushing 2 *On Hit: Water Averse *Extra: Augment Water +1 *ATK 84, VIT +3, MP +16, INT +11, MIND +4, RES +2 Wand of Fire *Lv.30 (1H) *Weight 9, RT +27 *Affinity: Fire 5 *Damage: Crushing 2 *On Hit: Fire Averse *Extra: Augment Fire +1 *ATK 84, VIT +3, MP +16, INT +11, MIND +4, RES +2 Wand of Ice *Lv.30 (1H) *Weight 9, RT +27 *Affinity: Ice 5 *Damage: Crushing 2 *On Hit: Ice Averse *Extra: Augment Ice +1 *ATK 84, VIT +3, MP +16, INT +11, MIND +4, RES +2 Lipul's Rod *Lv.35 (1H) *Weight 10, RT +29 *Damage: Crushing 3 *Affinity: Light 10 *Racial: Human 10% *On Hit: Light Averse *Extra: Augment Light +1 *Special: Spiritsurge III *ATK 93 STR +1, VIT +6, HP +5, MP +20, INT +12, LUCK +10, MIND +7 Sagara *Lv.38 (1H) *Weight 10, RT +30 *Damage: Crushing 12 *Affinity: Dark 10 *On Hit: Dark Averse *Extra: Augment Dark +1, Stopproof *Special: Word of Pain III *ATK 102, STR +8, DEX +6, HP +15, AGIL +2, AVD +4, LUCK +5, RES +5 Sage Staff *Lv.41 (2H) - Unique *Weight 14, RT +43 *On Hit: Light Averse *Extra: Augment Light +1 Fearproof *Special: Ease *Damage: Crushing 3 *Affinity: Light 15 *ATK 133, VIT +4, MP +25, INT +13, MIND +13, RES +10 Wiseman's Staff *Lv.45 (2H) - Unique *Weight 15, RT +45 *Damage: Crushing 5 *Affinity: Dark 15 *On Hit: Dark Averse *Extra: Augment Dark +1, Silenceproof *Special: Dispel *ATK 144, VIT +6, HP +15, MP +35, AVD +3, INT +15, MIND +15, RES +3 Cursed Cudgel *Lv.1 (2H) - Unique *Weight ??, RT +?? *Damage: Crushing ??, ?? ?? *Racial Bonus: ??? +??% *Extras - ??? *Special - Snapdragon *ATK +??, OTHER +?? Category:Cudgels Category:Equipment Category:Melee Weapon